Delinquent Housing ONESHOTS
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Since I don't want break the flow of Delinquent Housing, but I really wanted to write oneshots of with holidays with these oh so loveable characters, here is where this comes in!


**Okay. I am late with Christmas part but, I wanted to wait till new years! So yes! Lets do this! Avfvjc *hearts***

**I don't think I know what I am writing completely, but it's fun...it was really late when I first wrote this. This should have a sleepy disaster all over it.**

**h33h33! :33 (homestuck's fault. ahdjjushdnjsd)**

**Of course all the ships I placed at Delinquent housing are gonna be there...**

***I sort of wish I started this at Halloween, omg. oh well.***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

Miku stared ahead, Christmas may become a lot more hectic. Especially with the fact that there were more people than just her and Mikuo this year...and that Teto insisted that mistletoes be hung everywhere, and Mikuo, being the dense douche bag he was, complied with it, not even noticing that Teto had planned to get everyone she 'shipped' together. This was going to be a long Christmas eve.

She stared at the tree that Kaito had put up proudly. Everyone had decorated the tree as Miku prepared the dinner with Luka. She was just passing ingredients to her, she wasn't really a great cook.

Luka smiled at Miku, "So, has Kaito tried anything? Then again, this is _Kaito_ we're talking about."

Miku raised an eyebrow, "The Gossip Queen strikes again, I suppose?" She said in sarcastic tone, with a slight smirk as Luka laughed. She then returned to her unamused stare, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, as usual, "Other than pushing my brothers buttons and invading my personal space, which I'm pretty used to now, he um, patted my head? He's weird, I think he does it because I make a little squeak? I honestly still don't like people touching me."

"Oh, I see." Luka said as she giggled at the girl.

"So ladies, talking about me?" Kaito laughed and Miku looked at Luka.

Luka nodded smirking, Miku flicked his forehead and took the left over flour to smear on his face. She cracked a small smile and walked back over to Luka. Kaito swore he could see her hips sway in the air a bit as she walked, teasing him, but he was sure it was his imagination and coughed, his lips getting dry. He rushed to the bathroom, blame it on the hormones of a growing teenage boy. _Blame it on the fucking hormones._

Mikuo glared at Kaito and waited for the feast. It was amusing to see Kaito walk back out and hug Mikuo, as he somewhat screeched, 'you beast get off me.'

* * *

Luka and Kiyoteru fed each other like the lovey dovey couple they had somehow become to be. Yuki and Ryuto were playing...once again and were caught under the mistletoe. Teto giggled and took a photo as she told them to kiss. Mikuo shook his head in disbelief, telling her that they shouldn't even have mistletoes now because their children. What great timing. Since they were standing under one, she kissed him, shutting him up. He blushed completely embarrassed. Everyone planned to stay up all night and they all watched many different Christmas movies and had fun. Yuki and Ryuto fell asleep halfway through, hugging each other in fear of the three ghosts of Christmas. It took Teto all that she was, not to squeal at the adorable sight.

They opened presents, and Miku's gift to everyone was a family portrait. It was odd how everyone became family, how they all settled in so quickly. that was the present that stood out the most, especially with how Miku introduced it.

"T-this is my present to everyone..." She said slightly blushing with a lightly embarrassed voice as she cracked a small smile and held up the large present.

When she unwrapped the present for everyone, in the drawing, on the far left, Kiyoteru had his arms wrapped around Luka's waist, Luka held hands with Yuki and on the other side she was holding Ryuto's hand, Miku was looking at them as she pulling on Kaito's scarf as he had given Mikuo a nugge and he had Mikuo in a chokehold, while Teto had her arm linked through Mikuo's, and had a nervous expression as she patted Mikuo's back. Rin was riding on Miku's shoulders, playing with her hair and Len was behind Ryuto with a somewhat laughing expression.

"W-We're a family now...you know?" Miku said, trying to sound sincere unlike how she spoke normally.

Everyone gasped, mainly it was the fact that she spoke with emotion, but the picture was detailed and pretty stunning, but they then hung it up and everyone chatted smiling. Miku scooted closer to Kaito's and a light blush spread on her cheeks as he warmly smiled at her.

* * *

New Year's Eve was just as fun, they had gone to the temple, and made their wishes and written down their New Years resolution. They had stayed up, waiting for the sun to rise, but they all had fallen asleep only a few moments after, tried from all the jokes and laughter and tears. They all awoke with a start because Miku smacked in to a vase accidentally, and it knocked over, as well as the fact that Yuki and Ryuto were singing loudly, but adorably trying to wake everyone up.

Teto slid her hand in Mikuo's and he blushed, pursing his lips as if he was girl. Teto giggled and watched as Kaito's shared his scarf with Miku, who stared at him questioning lay and he just smiled.

Of course Luka and Kiyoteru were kissing while Len and Rin played with the children, this was an odd family, it was a family of delinquents, but still, it felt right, even if it wasn't the best of families to be compared to.

Ryuto was racing against Yuki, "Rin and I are gonna win! Face it Ryu!"

"No, Len and I are the best!" And, that my friends, was how the race started, of course Rin and Yuki won. So they were treated to ice cream by Len, as Yuki quoted, "It's never too cold for ice cream!" It seemed Kaito's was rubbing off on the young girl slightly.

She looked at Mikuo, who was glaring daggers at Kaito's for sharing an ice cream cone with Miku, his arm draped around her waist and the fact that they were still wearing the same scarf. They were too close for his liking, and they weren't even dating. Obviously, he still did not approve of Kaito being so close to Miku. Everyone was taking a long walk in the park, it was supposed to be them all together, but then they just split in to groups.

Teto stood on her toes and kissed his cheek giggling at his flustered expression.

"T-Teto!"

"Stop frowning and glaring, it will leave lines on your handsome face."

He smiled and puffed out his chest, she smiled even more and giggled a little, knowing it would work.

The day just continued on like that, but all of them wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, this was Teto's point of view for Christmas and New Years. The first half of Christmas was slightly Miku though. Anyways yeah! Hope you liked. Happy New Years, and Christmas guys! :33**


End file.
